Fire and Rain
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Lily loves Scorpius, she knows it. And he loves her too, love isn't the problem. What they do have to put up with, however, is that Malfoy is a "sorry excuse for a Pureblood" and Lily is crazy, a basket case. One-shot.


**This was written for Fanfiction's Got Talent, Round One. I got Next Generation and used the quote-** **"I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. I'm as radiant as the sun" with some slight variation and the phrase prompts- Fire and Rain. I would also like to dedicate this to Sara Darkotter and Violet Scarlet Lily. Here's a LilyxScorpius for you.**

She was fire, as if her hair wasn't enough of a reminder. She blazed through the room, carrying on about what not. She was always screaming and laughing as a little kid, as loud as possible and always desperate to have as much attention turned her way as possible. And she was always rewarded with raised eyebrows and cameras flashing on the moment and while she'd never gotten much attention from guys, she was fine with that. She was Lily Luna Potter and much too wrapped up in herself to worry about guys.

He was rain, the quiet type that was more worried about feathers than what others thought of him. At first glance, at least. He sat there as others rushed around and shot him glares because while he was a Malfoy, and therefore despised, he was also know as the pureblood whose very existence in Hogwarts brought down the standards of having clean blood. He'd never thought of girls, and especially not those of the Potter-Weasley sort, to be anything more than people who would make fun of him, as well, for the benefit of boyfriends and brothers, fathers and friends. He was Scorpius Malfoy, and he was the Ravenclaw loner in every sense of the words.

It wasn't perfect because she was a Potter and he was a Malfoy and they would always be. It was a relationship, almost, in the midst of trains and punishment, family and brothers, screams and tears, and love. Always love. There were plenty of tears, though, and fights with everyone who thought they were involved. Her cousins and brothers, his dad. Imperfection, though, brought them together for neither was quite what their family expected of them. She was the ecstatic Potter when she was younger, though quickly settling down upon arrival at Hogwarts, into an angry, sometimes scared (although she'd never admit it) Slytherin and he... he was the "unworthy" Malfoy against their scale although he was probably the most deserving of any of them. He'd let Lily cry, even over some of the seemingly stupid things she found tragically important and try to help her, even though he was facing just as many problems as she was... if not more. Their imperfection brought them together but it couldn't hold them there because while Lily was caught up with herself, Scorpius couldn't try to worry about both of them forever.

It all started with a feather, a few swears, and a trip to the Hospital Wing. A year later, complete with train tracks and dancing- scars and unspoken words, love and hate and everyone knowing they couldn't last, besides them, they parted. Lily cried and swore; Scorpius leaned against the wall, silently, like he use to before they met, and her family hated him even more than they ever had before. Even if Lily wasn't the perfect Potter they wanted of her, she was still their daughter, or their niece; their sister or cousin. And so, they 'protected' her in their own messed up way of family. They didn't understand her, not like Scorpius. They thought she was insane, and maybe she was, but Malfoy had never cared. Until now, now that he got tired of trying to take care of both of them.

But while they were together, it just worked. At least half the time, they were convinced it was love. When over winter break, they stayed at Hogwarts, she seemed to be in tears most of the time, skirting along the grounds like they were a graveyard. Scorpius followed her as closely as she allowed him to and kept an eye out for any stray Potter-Weasleys. And she was crying, as she was bound to do those days, and she showed him her scars. The faint white lines that ran all over her wrists with a spark in her eye, the fire that she had tamed and subdued. But she told him something, something she had been thinking about. "I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. Why do you like me?"

"You accepted me, Lily, when no one else would. The only way for you to not be pretty would be when you bring yourself down. And if you're going to be persistent-" He cuts her off as she starts to open her mouth, "If you're not beautiful, then you're as radiant as the sun."

She leaned against him, and in that moment, Scorpius didn't care. He didn't care that she was crazy, because she was, and that he couldn't deal with it all, because he couldn't. He could ignore the fact that everything was going to hell around him and it _was_ only about a month before she broke up with him. And while that had to be a relief, after all she had broken up with him to save him, it left everything else feeling only half as good because she wasn't there to experience it with him.

And while they couldn't stay together, not while Lily was too busy being wrapped up in herself and Scorpius was too busy being abused and insulted. They were brought together, however, by death. Not their own, of course, that would be like the cheesy muggle movies that Lucy use to watch. Rather, by a funeral, which seemed rather to draw together everyone. The Potter family had never been a family that others tried to base their lives around. They had fallen apart too much by then. Lily, when she was younger, use to think about their family as a vase that someone had dropped and then wasn't worried enough about them to pick up the pieces. Her and Scorpius's relationship had been short-lived before, but maybe, when they say each other again, Lily had regained enough of her sanity for it to last. Maybe...

**I hope you enjoyed this and I did it in time! (Thank god) Which is rather amazing considering rehearsal and... but you don't want to hear about that. Open-ended on purpose, choose to think of it as you wish. **


End file.
